Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII's Human Rights and Civil Liberties Record
[[Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII (JSNMVII+D-NY)|'Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII']] is widely known to have a reputation of defending all Civil Rights and Civil Liberties, a defender of LGBTQ Rights, African Americans, Secular Americans, and Immigrants, defended the Right to Privacy, defending the rights of Illegal Immigrant Families despite fighting for Border Security and Deportation of Dangerous Illegals, and a defender of a Separation of Church and State. And fought for the Abolition of a Corporate State. But there are Discriminatory moves that JSM did committed against Minorities and other people, by vetoing a Transgender Bathroom Legislative Order as Comrade President in 2009, refusing to honor Holocaust Remembrance Day numerous times due to Israel's constant abuse against Palestinians and introducing a Xenophobic Legislative Order, the 2017 Russian Exclusion Act (AKA) Russian Ban, as response of Allegations of Russia hacking the United States Presidential Elections in Trump's favor. Human Rights Rights and Liberties of Undocumented Immigrants Montgomery was a fighter for the right to stay for Undocumented Families, saying that using the term "Alien" sets a bad negative example of slurring people because they're different. Montgomery was also a fighter for Border Security, saying America needs law and order on border grounds. Rights for Immigrants Montgomery was a fighter for Voting Rights, Employment Rights and Education and Healthcare Rights for Foreigners, Immigrants, and Illegals. Palestinians Montgomery opposes a Jewish State because he believes it is not appropriate or right for Jewish People to "isolate themselves" from the world when the world is already their home and the fact that he was skeptical that Judaism was more of a nationality than a religion. Montgomery condemns Israel for throwing the Palestinians off their lands, condemns Israeli Settlements and believes in defunding Israel if they don't cooperate with a two-state solution. Homosexuality and Freedom of Speech for LGBTQ Rights Activism Montgomery condemns Sodomy Laws and laws restricting the speeches of LGBTQ Rights Activism, calling them the Violation of the Free Exercise of Free Speech and Privacy, Montgomery opposes laws and regulations in restricting Homosexuality, calling the Conservatives "Small Government Hypocrites". During Jonathan Brunswick's Anti-Gay Crusade, Montgomery was targeted as an "Accused Homosexual". Brunswick was condemned widespread for his Actions after being proven wrong that the LGBT Community were not practicing Pedophilia and other types of Sexual Perversion. Brunswick spared Montgomery reluctantly and allowed peace be made on Montgomery. Confederate Flag (United States) Montgomery deeply opposed and despised the Confederate Flag and opposed the States to have Confederate Flags on Government Locations, Montgomery as Comrade President banned the Confederate Flag, but was overturned by the Comrade Supreme Court of the United States, but Montgomery overruled the Ruling by passing an Executive Order, Executive Order 2067, which it's still law. Montgomery vetoed a bill that would protect Confederate Cemeteries from Vandalism, Cemeteries on Comrade Property, and vetoed a bill that would protect American Southerners who wear and have Confederate Flag Items from Backlash and or Consequences. Montgomery vetoed many bills that would ban Discrimination and Profiling of American Southerners who would exchange to Chawosauria, and many times vetoed bills that give Confederate Events police protection. The Chawosaurians banned the Confederate Flag and Montgomery was one of the Signers of the law. Civil Rights Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender (LGBTQ) Rights Montgomery supports LGBT Rights including Employment Rights, Housing Rights, Marriage and Civil Unions Rights, Domestic Partnership Rights, Education Rights, Visitation Rights, Hospitality and Tourism Rights, and Military Service Rights and Adoption Rights. Montgomery opposed Brunswick's Anti-Gay Witch Hunt. Calling Brunswick out. African Americans Montgomery supports Solidarity for African Americans in Housing, Education, and more resources, believing that Ghettos deserve more Government Programs and Assistance to pass by, and enforcing law and order, creating more jobs. Hispanic Americans Montgomery supports Solidarity for Hispanic American Community and Immigrants. Jewish Americans see: Antisemitism of Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Montgomery has paranoia and prejudice towards Jewish People by race, not religion, he's negative opinions about Israel as a Jewish State is that he believes "The Jews want to unreasonably isolate themselves from the world and taking their human being identity away and focus on their Jewish heritage and not focus on the fact that they are human and the world is their home, not just one piece of useless land". Russians Since the nonstop allegated report that Russia may have interfered in the 2016 Elections in the United States, JSM's unexpecting growth of Russophobia has increased, as the American Press has constantly reported on that allegation, two of Trump's Cabinet members fell under the allegation, with one resigned and one recused, JSM has now suspicion towards Trump and the Republican Government of the United States because of the fear of America becoming too pro-Russia. North Koreans Montgomery opposes the rights for North Koreans and has a mistrust, in 2008, he wrote an opinion over immigration of North Koreans, speaking against North Korean Illegals in South Korea. Tensions against Southeast Asians The majority of Southeast Asia has Authoritarian Governments with China as a Dangerous Superpower and North Korea being aided by China and Russia also a Dangerous Superpower, also has a history of Authoritarianism. On March 3, 2017, as response to the United States Intelligence Community's allegations of Russia's role in the 2016 U.S. Presidential Elections in Trump's favor, Montgomery introduced from the Chawosaurian European Parliament to Chawosaurian Congress, the Russian Exclusion Act of 2017, the Chinese Exclusion Act and the Travel Ban of Chawosauria, it is widely called the "Russian Ban". Catholics Montgomery is an enemy of many Catholics, even though His stepfather is Catholic as well. As a Lutheran and Protestant, he opposes the Pope as if he was the Antichrist, and believed that Catholicism is cursed with Satanism in his mind. Montgomery's Anticatholicism was originated from his Previous Lutheran Denomination, the Evangelical Lutheran Synod, a Conservative Lutheran Denomination. Montgomery criticizes and accuses Catholic Priests as Pedophiles as there are Controversies of Catholic Priests and Children Sexual Problems, Roman Catholic Churches had problems with Priests sexually encountering children. Executive Order 13769 (Travel Ban) On February 14, 2017, Montgomery finally came out in opposition of the Travel Ban, denouncing it as Islamophobic, and spreading more Jihadism, Executive Order 13769 was signed into law by Donald Trump, the 45th President of the United States, Montgomery voted for Hillary Clinton in Hawaii and denounced the Trump Administration, Montgomery's views on the Trump Administration is that Trump nominated Far-Right Conservatives into his Administration, and is widely denounced by Minority Groups and their leaders and allies, the Progressive Movement in the United States, the LGBT Rights Movement in the United States, the Women's Rights Movement in the United States. and the Indigenous Rights Movement in the United States as well. Montgomery joined the Justice Democrats while still affiliated with the Progressive Democrats of America and the "Our Revolution" Group. Chawosauria has not addressed Executive Order 13769. Workers' Rights and Unions Montgomery was a fighter for Workers' Rights and Unions, Montgomery Constant Verbal Abuse against Corporations has led to consequences against Montgomery, which Montgomery didn't cared about, he opposed the limitless power of Corporations and opposed deregulation, he opposed Money in Politics and opposed Clarence Thomas. Constant Verbal Abuse on Corporations Mongomery carelessly bullied, insulted, and verbally abused Corporations, Billionaire and Millionaire Businessmen and the Republican Party for the Constant Abuse of Corporations, calling Corporations "Craporations", the phrase became famous in Chawosauria since 2017. Montgomery said in the sentence about Corporations on his first day of campaigning, "When Corporations make their products, they're not making their best, there spreading diseases, their poisoning our foods and drinks, they're killers, rapists, and pedophiles, and good corporations like Google, make good products". Montgomery added Evangelical Christian Phrases in his Anti-Corporate Speeches to condemn Corporate Power. Montgomery used the bible to threat Corporatists with Damnation, scaring the Corporatists carelessly. Montgomery has called for the Holocaust on Corporatists, which was an Authoritarian Stance and was Controversial and Montgomery never cared about the Criticism. Criticism of Donald Trump JSM has criticized Trump for not open enough for Civil Rights for women, blacks, and LGBT peoples, he strongly criticized Trump's plan to continue the Dakota Pipeline that was being constructed on Native American Land, JSM demanded the Travel Ban tobe struck down by the U.S. Supreme Court and condemns Extreme Vetting, saying it is a violation of free speech, and then when Trump wanted the so-called "Label Laws" in order to sue the media for basically practicing their right to press, JSM strongly denounced Trump's rhetoric. Accusations of Transphobia In his time as Comrade President, Montgomery was forced to veto a Transgender Rights Bill due to backlashes over Transgender Rights in the 2000s. Legislative and Executive Actions Executive Order 1088 (2007) On January 21, 2007, Montgomery signed Executive Order 1088, an Executive Order for the Comrade States of America that would ban Discrimination based on Sexual Orientation and Gender Identity, no legislative order or executive order regarding same-sex marriages were issued during Montgomery's tenure as Comrade President. Universal Bathroom Act of 2009 (2009) Montgomery vetoed the Universal Bathroom Act of 2009, a Legislative Order that would'if allowed Transgenders to attend their reproductive businesses in Cigender Bathrooms that they found his appropriate for their self-managed gender. Montgomery faced hate mails from LGBT Rights Groups. In 2016, he publicly came out against his own veto, publicly apologized to the Transgender Community for his veto. Human Rights Amendment (2017) Montgomery introduced the HRA. An Amendment that would grant Human Rights for Chawosaurians and weaken Chawosaurian Authoritarianism. Russian Exclusion Act of 2017 (2017) As response to the United States Intelligence Community and Press allegating that Russia hacked the United States Presidential Election in Trump's favor, JSM introduced the Russian Exclusion Act of 2017 into Chawosaurian Congress, a discriminatory legislative order that would ban and expel Russians (Immigrants, Migrants, Refugees, Exchanged Comrades) from Chawosauria. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII